


The Ice Zone

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ice Cream Shop, F/F, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The Ice Zone's front door had barely closed behind Entrapta (who always got a miniature cone, one small scoop of lavender ice cream, with black and white cookie crumbles) when it jingled open again.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 26





	The Ice Zone

The Ice Zone's front door had barely closed behind Entrapta (who always got a miniature cone, one small scoop of lavender ice cream, with black and white cookie crumbles) when it jingled open again. Adora still wore the red jacket, although she had rolled up the sleeves and of course taken off the logo badge. She was not staff any more, did not belong in the store except that they were not supposed to turn away a customer. She might be _spying._

Standing behind the counter, Catra wanted to glare, but she listened to Adora's order, then jerkily reached for one of the signature black charcoal cones. Unsurprisingly, Adora still liked the rainbow "flavour". The multi-coloured swirl did not taste of anything but sweetness. Adora had not stayed sweet; she had left Catra behind, abandoned their history and shared jokes and kisses in the back room.

The gold sprinkles were a ridiculous addition. But when Adora's hand brushed Catra's, surely by accident, Catra knew that she would still try the strangest of flavours with any toppings whatsoever, if Adora ever again offered to share with her.


End file.
